Mamma mia
by Andy Pierrot
Summary: Una boda no es tan difícil de planear...a menos que te llames Lightning o Francesco y seas un famoso piloto de carreras...de ahi en fuera todo es normal...lastima que este no sea el caso de ellos.


Mamma mia*

 _Su nombres es Tony, el es de Milano_

 _El susurro suavemente en mis oídos en italiano_

 _Nunca me deja por que soy su cinderella_

 _El dice que soy su único y molto bella_

A todos se les fue la respiración por un momento, a Sally se le había caído la bandeja con galletas que había hecho junto con Flo que estaba a su lado igual de impactada que ella, Guido y Luigi tenían las camisa húmedas de lo que parecía ser vino al escupirse mutuamente, Sargento intentaba no demostrar nada fallando inútilmente, Filmore miraba igual de relajado pero con los ojos ligeramente abiertos, Ramone había dejado caer el vino y las copas de la impresión, el Sheriff no sabia si debida decir algo, después de todo el es la ley pero quien sabe si esto era una broma.

En cambio McQueen...oh, el es otra historia, tenia literalmente el corazón paralizado, se le había ido el pulso un minuto entero, al menos así lo creía, pero quien no lo estaría en su situación. Frente a el se extendía una pequeña caja de terciopelo negra mostrando un hermoso anillo de oro blanco con unos detalles como de flores con enredaderas, en las puntas de donde terminaban las lineas había diminutos diamantes y por el angulo del anillo, podía ver que tenia una inscripción dentro.

-McQueen-llamo la persona que causo toda la conmoción en el salón.

Lightning levanto la vista aun sin parpadear y miro a su novio, Francesco permanecía con una rodilla en el suelo y una mano sosteniendo la cajita. Era de esperarse esa reacción por parte de todos, no mas había llegado a la fiesta y ni un hola dijo cuando diviso a su pareja y se arrodillo frente al sacando la caja, y así llegamos a esto, todos miraban lo que el italiano estaba por decir.

-¿ _Si casarias con me_?

El rubio suavizo su expresión para mirar al castaño con cierto encanto, sonrió levemente haciéndole una seña para que se levantara. El de ojos chocolate le hizo caso un poco confundido, pero McQueen se le acerco de improvisto y lo abrazo por el cuello aun con esa sonrisa que le indicaba lo que diría.

-Acepto el reto.

Francesco sonrió con prepotencia tomando al de ojos cielo por la cintura.

- _Ti amo_ -pretendió susurrarle pero la verdad lo había dicho lo suficientemente alto para que todos en el salón lo oyeran, claro que les envió una mirada cómplice pidiéndoles no hacer escándalo para avergonzar al americano...¿a quien quería engañar?, el ama avergonzarlo.

Un repentino grito de las dos únicas mujeres rompió el silencio en el que se había sumergido todos los invitados.

-¡BODA!-grito Sally emocionada con una divertida Flo que la apoyaba.

Inmediatamente todos explotaron en felicitaciones hacia los dos corredores que ya se habían separado. Recibieron comentarios de que se habían tardado, una broma de que no durarían, claro, llevaban 2 años de novios y Francesco fue quien decidió dar el segundo paso, obviamente le pareció gran idea hacerlo en el mismísimo cumpleaños del No.96.

-Fue tan romántico-comento Mater con su novia que recién llegaba dándole la razón.

-Naturalmente, Francesco es _italiano_ -se alabo así mismo el No.1 recibiendo un ligero codazo de su ahora prometido.

Siguieron platicando hasta que una duda asalto a los mejores amigos italianos.

-Eh, McQueen, _signo_ r Francesco, ¿cuando y quien organizara la boda?

Ante la pregunta de los italianos, ambos prometidos se miraron al mismo tiempo para después dirigir la vista a los otros creyendo estar de acuerdo en lo que dirían.

-En dos meses-dijo el castaño pasando un brazo por los hombros del rubio que lo miro como si estuviera loco.

-¿Perdón?

- _Ti perdono_ -le guiño el ojo recibiendo un manotazo en el brazo.

-Es muy pronto.

-Pero entre mas _presto_ , mas tendrás de este escultural _corpo_ -respondió el europeo pasándose las manos por el cuerpo casi abrazándose.

-(Tranquilo McQueen, tiene cierta razón, podre hacerle lo que se me venga en gana en cuanto nos casemos)-pensó el rubio forzando una sonrisa-Esta bien, pero sera lo único que te cederé.

-Eso dices _ora_.

Una mas y le estamparía la bandeja de Sally con todo y galletas recién tiradas.

-¿Y quien la organizara?-pregunto Filmore bebiendo un tipo de te verde.

Antes de que el castaño volviera a decir algo, su prometido le tapo la boca con la mano.

-Yo.

Sintió un horrible lameton en sus dedos.

-¡Francesco!-le grito indignado tomando una servilleta.

- _Non si creano_ , Francesco sera quien la organice-les contesto con confianza el mas alto.

-¡No es cierto!, tu la harías un desastre, por lo tanto yo lo haré-le recrimino el otro aventándole el papel usado en la cara.

- _Chiaramente_ Francesco lo hará.

-¡Cállate!

Así siguieron por el resto de la noche mientras los demás tenían una idea global cruzando por sus cabezas.

No lograrían organizarla.

 _El me sigue donde quiera que vaya y me llama bebe_

 _Este pequeño gigolo me tiene volviendo loca_

 _Simplemente no puedo bajar mi mente, es tan increíble_

 _Mi corazón dice si, mi mente dice no_

 _Solo lo dejo ir, ir, ir_

-Fresa.

-Vainilla.

-¡Fresa!

-¡Vainilla!

-¡Dije fresa!

-¡ _E io_ vainilla!

-¡DECÍDANSE!

Cualquiera gritaría en su situación, pues Sally y Mater habían llevado a los tórtolos a decidir el sabor del pastel de boda, ya que ambos tenían que decidirlo juntos, pero seguían empeñados en hacerlo a su manera, la mujer ya desesperada de seguir con lo mismo desde hace 20 minutos, les había gritado apiadándose del pobre pastelero que no sabia a cual novio hacerle caso.

-Me gusta mas el de mango-susurro Mater siendo ignorado olímpicamente por todos.

-Están aquí para decidir AMBOS, así que los DOS, pónganse de acuerdo.

Después de recibir el regaño de la ex-novia del corredor oji azul, los prometidos volvieron a verse con claras intenciones de no dar su brazo a torcer.

-No me gusta la vainilla, viene del trasero de los castores, quiero de fresa-reclamo el rubio.

-Francesco _non vuole fragola_ , tienen popo de insectos y podemos enfermar, bebe.

Siguieron refutando mientras el pobre pastelero iba a sentarse y bebía lo que parecía ser un jugo. Mater y Sally fueron a sentarse a su lado sirviéndose también.

-¡Las fresas son buenas para la salud, y sera de fresa quieras o no!

-Lamento decepcionarte McQueen, ¡ _ma la_ vainilla es un gusto general y _così sarà la torta_!

-¡Sera fresa!

-¡Vainilla!

Y ahora McQueen agarro una de las muestras que el pastelero les dio y le estampo el plato en la cara al italiano que gruño indignado quitándose el red velvet del rostro e imitándolo con uno de queso.

-¡Seras idiota!

-¡ _Il vostro iniziato_!

Un pedazo de pastel salio volando a la cara de Mater que solo lamió su labio feliz.

-¡Es cajeta!-comento antes de terminar comiéndose el resto en su cara.

El pastelero miro como pedazos de lo que antes fue pastel de nueces quedaba estampado en la ventana detrás de ellos, Sally negó con la cabeza, si hubiera sabido que esto iba a terminar en una guerra de pasteles, ni siquiera hubiera sugerido que ella y Mater los acompañarían por miedo a que estos terminaran matándose antes de la boda.

-Lo lamento tanto Uriel.

-Oh, no te preocupes, no es la primera vez que me pasa. Aun que nunca había visto a dos novios pelearse con tanto ha incoo.

Un poco de crema batida aterrizo en la mejilla de la mujer que hizo fuerza de voluntad para no enojarse.

-¡Acepta que perderás!

-¡Francesco _non perde_!

Mater le ofreció una servilleta a la oji cielo que la acepto con una sonrisa.

-Ya que ellos parece que no estarán de acuerdo, ¿ustedes sabrán un sabor que les guste a ambos?-pregunto el hombre intentando quitarse un trozo de naranja del pelo.

-Uhmm...les he visto tomar café, eso creo ya que los llevan en envase.

-¡Cierto, cierto!, ninguno se pelea cuando se lo ofrecen, pero no es café, es mas bien mako,miko, moko, no recuerdo como lo había dicho McQueen-dijo el de la grúa con dificultad.

-Moka.

-¡Eso!

-Entonces les haré un bello pastel de moka, ¿algún diseño que crean que les guste?

Sally pareció pensarlo y Mater salto emocionado.

-¡Ya se!

Sally y Uriel se miraron maravillados de que ellos hayan llegado mas lejos que ambos corredores que ahora también se aventaban betún.

-¡Fresa!

-¡Vainilla!

-Moka-susurraron los tres.

 _Oh, mamma mia, es italiano_

 _El me va a decir un millón de mentiras_

 _Oh, mamma mia, es italiano_

 _Conozco el camino cuando miro en sus ojos_

-¡¿A ESTO LE LLAMAN RAMO?!

Todos guardaron silencio ante el grito de la mujer que agitaba varias flores en la cara de ambos corredores. McQueen tenia la vista gacha pero con los labios fruncidos de la consternación, Francesco miraba a un lado evitando mirar a la de vestido turquesa, Sargento le pedía disculpas a la señorita dueña del local que no sabia como en menos de 5 minutos su hermoso piso paso de ser blanco a un campo minado de flores.

-Le dije que esas se vería mejor, pero este idiota no quiso escuchar-murmuro el rubio aun sin levantar la mirada y bueno fue, ya que Flo volvió a fruncir el ceño.

-Francesco conoce mejor de _fiori_ que un americano, _cosi ho fatto._

La mujer en vestido y tacones se pellizco el puente de la nariz evitando arrojarles el amorfo ramo en la cara. Cuando ella escucho, (espió), la conversación de los tortolitos de ir a elegir las flores para la boda, apareció de la nada y les dijo que iría a ayudarlos, al principio ambos corredores se miraron confundidos, sabían que Flo se emocionaba fácilmente con los temas de matrimonio, así que la dejaron ir pero que alguien mas la acompañara para disque no estar sola, la mujer inmediatamente vio a su alrededor y tomo a la primera persona que encontró, que para desgracia de Sargento, fue el.

-Señorita Magdalena-siguió el hombre de corte militar a la mujer de cabello naranja-realmente lamento lo que estos jóvenes causaron.

-Ya le dije que no se preocupe, no todos los novios piensan igual, estoy aquí para ayudarles.

La mujer zapateo el piso tratando de calmarse...fallo.

-¡No pudieron elegir unas flores para el ramo!-miro al castaño-¡TU, exageraste en el arreglo, tiene tantas flores que pesa 8 kilos!-cambio su vista al rubio-¡Y TU, tomaste una de todas que parece vomito de unicornio!

-¡Tenia que verse _perfetto e bellissimo_!-refuto el italiano pero solo consiguió que la de vestido le lanzara el ramo y casi cayera por el peso.

-Pense en algo colorido, pero admito que se me fue de las manos-Flo estuvo a punto de también arrojarle el ramo, pero se controlo al ver que al menos el admitía lo que hizo.

-¡Eh, _non é giusto_!-se quejo el europeo.

La florista camino tímida hacia los hombres. Toco ligeramente por el hombro a ambos y casi le da un infarto cuando se voltearon y la miraron con una clara expresión de "Habla rápido", al menos así lo supuso ella.

-D-disculpen...me pasa esto muy seguido, (aunque no de esta gravedad)-pensó dándole una rápida mirada a las flores regadas en el piso-Propongo que se tomen unos minutos y vuelvan a elegir sus flores favoritas, pero esta vez con condiciones...

Sargento capto lo que la chica intentaba explicar y se paro al lado de ella para darle apoyo.

-Creo que lo que la señorita Magdalena intenta decir es: Tienen otra oportunidad de elegir flores, pero que sea la ultima o dejaran en bancarrota la tienda.

La mujer de tacones miro apenada, realmente si llegaban hacer otro berrinche, destruirían la tienda, claro que McQueen y Francesco podían comprarle otros 5 negocios cada uno si quisieran, pero no seria lo mismo ya que este local era el fruto del esfuerzo de la tímida joven.

-Así es niños-Flo se planto al otro lado de la chica que había enrojecido de la vergüenza con los adultos a su lado, se sentía como si fuera su hija y la estuvieran defendiendo de ex-novios.

Francesco suspiro y tomo la mano del rubio con una ligera sonrisa, amaba a su prometido, pero el tenia unos gustos muy raros. Y le mentía cuando le decía que tenia buen gusto, su prometido lo miro a los ojos y le sonrió.

pueden elegir máximo tres tipos de flores.

pueden ser mas de 4 de cada una.

se vale quejarse del ramo del otro, solo es una PRUEBA.

favor no destruyan la tienda.

Francesco se fue a un rincón donde unos bellos lirios llamaron su atención, eran de un bonito color morado y otros de rosa chillón, un poco a su derecha vio tulipanes de varios colores, tres le llamaron la atención en especial...con esas ya llevaba 5 tipos de flores...tal vez nadie se enoje si elige otras mas, unas ocho distintas se verían hermosas.

-Regla -susurro la chica derrotada viendo a lo lejos como Bernoulli ya formo un bulto de quizás 3 kilos e iba por mas.

Lightning tomo un girasol, se veía hermoso y quería mas de ese pero solo le dejaban tomar cuatro de cada una y el quería unas seis, vio detrás de el unas no me olvides que resaltarían con los girasoles, pero eran pequeñas y mínimo tendría que agarrar diez...nadie notaria que agarro mas de la misma flor...era su oportunidad.

-Regla -murmuro Flo viendo como el rubio corrompió su regla y ya parecía que el ramo seria para un payaso de tanto color.

El de ojos chocolate volteo "disimuladamente" atrás para ver a su prometido escogiendo unas horribles flores de color verde, ¡No dejaría que en su boda se presentara semejante atrocidad!, le valía un soberano rábano si era ramo de prueba, mamma se enojaría si viera esa cosa en la boda de su adorado hijo.

-¡ _Non fare quella cosa_!-el italiano se puso a su lado y le quito la flor que estaba por agregar a su ramo.

-¡Ah, es mi ramo, pondré lo que quiera!

La cosa termino feo...en la escasez de 4 minutos se habían roto la tercera y cuarta regla cuando McQueen le restregó su ramo al europeo y comenzaron a lanzarse flores destruyendo la mayoría de la mercancía. Sargento miro como la chica sufría un mini infarto al ver volar sus tulipanes encima de ellos, Flo estaba por darles un zape y elegir ella misma las flores pero capto algo que los demás no, los prometidos casi arrojaban unas bellisimas rosas, pero se detuvieron y las dejaron con cuidado donde estaban, siguieron arrojando las demás...ya sabia que flores querían...

 _El dice: "Te amo, chica, déjame tocarte"_

 _Pero mamma me dijo que los italianos son macho_

 _El dice: "Vamos, quiéreme, no escuches a tu mamma"_

 _Y solo espero que no termine el drama_

Seguía vacilando con el teléfono en sus manos, sabia que debía hacer esto tarde o temprano, y mas vale ahora si no quería ganarse el odio irracional de su madre, sabia que era una mujer sensata, (o casi todo el tiempo), pero no sabia como se tomaría su mama esto. Después de todo, ella siempre le había dicho que los europeos eran raros y machistas, sobre todo los italianos, y el que venia casándose con uno dentro de poco...quería vomitar.

-Empiezo a creer que te estas enamorando del teléfono-le dijo Holley burlona.

-No es eso...lo que pasa es que mi mama...¿como decirlo?-Lightning miro a otro lado nervioso, llevaba casi una hora con el teléfono en manos tratando de llamar a su madre.

-Tranquilo, _amore mio_ , mi _suocera_ estará _incantato_ -el castaño le paso una mano por los hombros en un gesto vago de darle apoyo.

Pero McQueen no estaba tan seguro, su mama era una mujer dulce pero si la hacían enojar era capaz de volar la puerta de una patada. El la amaba mucho así que para que la invitación a su boda no le llegara de sorpresa, quería avisarle de antemano, ella sabia que su hijo tenia pareja y ya llevaban tiempo juntos, incluso que era un hombre, el le contaba todo, pero el que su futuro esposo era italiano no venia incluido en ese "todo". Así que en un gesto de ligera cobardía, le pidió a la novia de su mejor amigo que estuviera presente cuando le llamara, necesitaba a alguien de mediador por si se desataba una pelea entre madre e hijo, Francesco obviamente tenia que estar con el, no lo dejaría enfrentarse solo a la señora McQueen, y finalmente Luigi que aparte de colado, también venia para darle apoyo y en caso de que la cosa se pusiera fea, la opinión de otro italiano le vendría bien.

-Esta bien-respiro hondo antes de marcar el numero que sabia de memoria, a cada tono rogaba por que su madre se lo tomara bien.

Después de tres tonos, la melodiosa voz de la señora McQueen se hizo presente por medio del alta voz. Todos se sorprendieron de lo joven que sonaba la mujer.

- _¿Hola, bebe eres tu?_ -la mujer se escuchaba feliz.

-Ahm, si mama, ¿como estas?

- _Oh cielo, muy feliz de que hayas llamado, hace medio mes que no me marcabas, ya comenzaba a pensar que te habías olvidado de tu madre_ -la señora soltó una suave risa.

-No, ¿como crees?, solo estuve un poco...ocupado-dijo lo ultimo con vergüenza al recordar como dejaron la pastelería y la florería como un campo de batalla.

- _Me imagino, fue tu cumpleaños cuando hable por ultima vez contigo...tu novio debió darte una "increíble" sorpresa, ¿verdad?_ -dijo resaltando lo ultimo con picardia.

-¡Mama!-se quejo el rubio sonrojándose, a su lado Francesco se rió por las ocurrencias de su suegra.

- _¿Hmm?¿Acaso es tu novio?¡Cariño!, ¿por que no me dijiste que me tenias en alta voz y que tu pareja estaba contigo?_ -le reprocho la mujer sin estar enojada en realidad.

-Ehm, no era importante, no solo esta el, también unos amigos.

-Hola-dijeron ambos mencionados.

- _¡Hola niños!, mucho gusto, perdonen a mi hijo que no nos presento, soy Phoebe McQueen, querido es un placer conocerte_ -dijo lo ultimo refiriéndose a Francesco.

-Francesco, no, ¡No lo hag...!-el italiano le arrebato el teléfono.

- _Il gusto è mio signora_.

Tan pronto como el castaño termino de hablar, la sala se sumergió en un horrible silencio, Holley y Luigi se miraban confundidos por que la señora dejo de hablar, McQueen maldecía por lo bajo agarrándose el puente de la nariz y Francesco tenia cara de "¿Que hice?".

- _Bebe...dime que no acabo de oír a un italiano_ -dijo lentamente la señora al otro lado del teléfono, como si estuviera procesando lo que acababa de oír.

-Ahm...¿si?-casi susurro lo ultimo con temor a que explotara el teléfono sin razón.

- _Oh_...-de la nada se escucho un sonido brusco- _¡¿TU NOVIO ES ITALIANO?!_ -su grito prácticamente se escucho hasta México.

Lightning se aferro como sanguijuela al sillón, Francesco se había agarrado el corazón pero sin exagerar, Luigi y Holley saltaron de su asiento espantados.

-Mam...

- _¡NADA DE "MAMA", SIEMPRE TE HE DICHO QUE LOS ITALIANOS SON UNOS MACHISTAS, SOLO USAN A LA GENTE COMO SI FUERAN PAÑUELOS!_

-¡Hey!-se quejaron ambos europeos.

- _¡ME CUENTAS TODO DE EL, PERO NUNCA ME DIJISTE QUE ERA UN "MACHISTA"!_

-¡ _Signora_ , _con tutto il rispetto_ , pero usted esta loca!-Bernoulli se levanto del sillón mirando desafiante el móvil que cayo en la mesa.

- _¡NO ME HABLES ASÍ JOVENCITO, LIGHTNING, ¿QUE ACASO JAMAS ME HACES CASO?!_

-¡ _Amore_ , no le hagas caso a tu _mamma_!-también le grito su pareja.

McQueen se quedo en una especie de trance mientras Luigi se sumo a Francesco que discutía a gritos con la señora por el teléfono y Holley se masajeaba la sien por el griterío. La espía solo escuchaba murmuraciones sin sentido por parte del rubio corredor y reclamos en italiano de Bernoulli con Luigi dándole la razón...estaba a un pelo de explotar.

-¡CÁLLENSE TODOS!-Shiftwell se dio a conocer hasta Rusia-¡SEÑORA, DEJE A SU HIJO HACER SU VIDA, SU PROMETIDO ES UNA BUENA PERSONA, DÉJESE DE PREJUICIOS!-ignoro el hecho de que la señora McQueen no sabia de que su hijo se iba a casar-¡FRANCESCO, PIENSA QUE A MCQUEEN NO LE GUSTA QUE PELEES CON SU MAMA, RESPÉTALA CON UN CARAJO!-le arrebato el teléfono al castaño que se había quedado en shock-¡LUIGI, ESTO ES ENTRE BERNOULLI Y SU SUEGRA, SE QUE TE MOLESTA PERO HASTA ANTES DE ESTA LLAMADA NI SIQUIERA SABIAS QUE ELLA EXISTÍA!-el hombre dio un paso atrás con temor a la novia de Mater-¡MCQUEEN, LA LLAMARAS OTRA VEZ Y FINALIZARAS ESTA TONTERÍA, TU MADRE TE QUIERE Y FRANCESCO TAMBIÉN!-la espía colgó.

 _El me sigue donde quiera que vaya y me llama bebe_

 _Este pequeño gigolo me tiene volviendo loca_

 _Simplemente no puedo bajar mi mente, es tan increíble_

 _Mi corazón dice si, mi mente dice no_

 _Solo lo dejo ir, ir, ir_

-Sigo sin poder creer que le gritaste a mi madre.

-¡ _Ha iniziato_!-se quejo recibiendo un codazo.

-Compórtate.

Shu y Raoul miraban a la pareja recién comprometida mientras bebían una malteada sin perder de vista los intentos del italiano por menguar el enojo del corredor americano. El japones y el francés habían ido a América a visitar a sus amigos y ayudarles en lo que pudieran, contando también el hecho de que Todoroki era el mejor amigo de Francesco y al asiático le hacia ilusión ayudar a organizar una boda, Caroule había venido de metiche, aparte era la pareja de Shu.

-Tampoco puedo creerlo-le susurro el europeo al del ojos cafés que solo sonrió nervioso.

-Francesco-san, McQueen-san, no es por ser entrometido pero, ¿su madre no esta de acuerdo con su matrimonio?-pregunto con educación el joven peli negro refiriéndose al rubio.

-No lo estaba, pero anoche me llamo y me pidió disculpas, pero eso no quita que este imbécil a mi lado le haya gritado a mi madre-el americano señalo a su pareja sin mirarlo.

-¡ _Già mi scuso_!

-¡Pero con mi madre no!-le reprocho el otro.

Shu asintió entendiendo el problema, "estrés marital" o algo así, no conocía del todo a los americanos ni europeos a pesar de tener de pareja a uno, Caroule le explicaba lo mas que podía sobre esos temas. Ahora que recordaba, Raoul había mencionado alguna vez una palabra que describía el comportamiento negado del italiano, pero no tenia claro como se decía.

-Vamos bebe, le pediré disculpas a tu _mamma_.

-Eso espero-le miro con advertencia.

-Ya parecen casados...¡Van progresando!-les alabo el francés con un ligero tinte de burla en su voz.

Un golpe en la mesa callo a todos que miraron sorprendido al japones quien había hecho ese ruido al estrellar su palma en la mesa y miraba determinado al castaño que lucia sorprendido.

-¡Francesco-san, usted es un gigolo!

Todos quedaron en silencio, pero cuando digo todos es TODOS, absolutamente toda la cafetería quedo en silencio al escuchar el grito del asiático que ahora miraba a todos lados desconcertados, una camarera miraba en shock mientras derramaba café sobre una taza que desbordaba, unos señores a unas mesas de distancia se les había caído la comida de la boca, un grupo de adolescentes pararon su batalla de lanzarse bolitas de servilletas y miraban atónitos a su mesa como todos.

Todoroki se sentó lentamente bajo la atenta mirada de todos, ¿Que estaba pasando?, solo le había dicho a su amigo una palabra para describir su falta de sensibilidad. McQueen lo miraba como si le hubiera dicho que le encantaba bañarse en una tina de mayonesa con taparrabos y un simio a su lado, Raoul parecía enfermo mental ya que una mosca se paro en su ojo y este ni parpadeo, Francesco lo miraba como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza y esta le hubiera coqueteado.

-¿KHÈ?

El primero en salir de su ensoñación fue su pareja que espanto a la mosca y seguía mirándolo incrédulo.

-¿D-dije algo malo?-pregunto apenado el joven.

-¡ _Io non sono_ un prostituto!

El peli negro enrojeció mirándolo avergonzado, ¡¿Por que decía eso?!

-¡No dije eso!

-¡Claro que lo hiciste!-le acuso el rubio.

-P-pero solo le d-dije que tenia poco t-tacto con usted-la cara del asiático tenia un bonito rojo.

-¡¿No era orgulloso?!

-No, es gi...oh...

El corredor japones parecía un volcán a punto de estallar. Raoul abrazo al menor que oculto su sonrojado rostro en su pecho mientras el francés le daba palmaditas para tranquilizarse. Lightning empezó a reír ignorando el enojo que sentía con el castaño y termino abrazándolo.

-¡Oh por dios! Jamas me imagine a Shu decir prostituto.

El italiano seguía con su cara de victima indignada pero lo olvido al oír la hermosa risa de su novio, después de todo Todoroki había hecho que el rubio dejara de estar enojado con el.

-Aun tengo la duda de como confundiste gigolo con orgulloso-le dijo el americano al peli negro cuando logro calmarse.

-Etto...Raoul-san lo había dicho una vez.

McQueen paro su risa al escucharlo, dirigió su vista al de ojos celestes que en un primer momento no capto lo que su novio dijo.

-¿Que?, ¡Shu, _cher_ jamas dije algo así!-al francés se le notaba nervioso.

-¿Eh?, pero si lo dijiste, ayer cuando llegamos del avión dijiste que Francesco-san era un gi...

-¡Bueno, fue agradable esto, pero debemos irnos, los veremos otro día, _au revoir_!

Tan rápido como se levanto el europeo, se llevo al otro casi arrastrando. La pareja se quedo en silencio un momento hasta que Francesco recordó que podía hablar.

-Acaso...¿Acaban de insultar a Francesco?

 _Oh, mamma mia, es italiano_

 _El me va a decir un millón de mentiras_

 _Oh, mamma mia, es italiano_

 _Conozco el camino cuando miro en sus ojos_

Una caja de madera salio volando por los aires hasta que se estrello contra una ventana logrando romperla, Guido había presenciado como esa misma caja estuvo a un pelo de volarle la cabeza, el Sheriff rodó los ojos por los infantiles que habían resultado ser los corredores. Francesco y McQueen habían acordado ir a comprar los trajes para la boda, ninguno pidió ayuda ya que su ego era tan grande que decían estar seguros de tener un sentido de la moda envidiable, pero recordando lo que había pasado las veces anteriores con los pasteles, flores y la llamada, los demás le pidieron, (rogaron), al Sheriff que los acompañara, si algo mas se salia de control el podría arrestarlos y tendrían que pasar la noche de bodas en la cárcel, obviamente Guido protesto ya que no le habían invitado a ver los trajes, el pobre no sabia de los atentados que habían hecho los prometidos.

-¡Oye!, dentro estaba mi traje-protesto el corredor rubio señalando la ventana rota con el ceño fruncido.

-¡ _Non utilizzare nero nel nostro matrimonio_!

-¡¿Y por que no?!

-¡ _É un matrimonio, non un funerale_!-le fue quitando todo traje negro de las manos.

Sheriff se mantuvo impasible, había visto de todo en todos sus años de servicio, no se sorprendía por lo que paso, pasa o pasara. Pero Guido era otra historia, el pobre veía como elegantes y caros trajes salían volando, ¡Algunos eran importados de Italia!, ¡Osea, sacrilegio!.

-¡Tengo derecho a elegir mi traje!

-¡Pero no uno en el que _sembra che tu soffra_!

Un hombre se mantenía en una esquina sosteniendo varios trajes que logro alcanzar antes de que pasaran a mejor vida, había escuchado de maridos busca pleitos pero esto excedía sus expectativas, dejo sus obras de arte en una silla y se acerco con temor a los prometidos, quien sabe si le arrancaban el brazo de un mordisco.

-Disculpen...creo que puedo darles la solución...

Todos voltearon a verlo, el pobre hombre se sentía acuchillado con la mirada, pero por el bien de su tienda y el mismo, pararía esta tontería.

-Obviamente no se pondrán de acuerdo por su parte, así que...propongo que busquen un traje...para el otro-susurro lo ultimo con miedo a que le lanzaran una silla.

Pero sorprendentemente nadie protesto, a Sheriff le pareció una idea razonable, no seria capases de elegir algo feo para su misma boda, Guido aceptaría lo que sea con tal de que dejaran a esos bellos trajes en paz, Francesco y MCQueen intercambiaron una mirada de acuerdo. El hombre sonrió complacido ante la obvia respuesta y apunto a dos puertas que nadie había notado antes.

-Dentro están mas trajes, así que tómense su tiempo y escojan algo lindo para su pareja.

Como si esa fuera su señal, ambos salieron disparados a las puertas por separado. Francesco miro un pasillo que parecía no tener fin con varios trajes colgados, ni se molesto en mirar los negros, era una boda y en su boda nadie llevaría negro, acaricio las suaves telas de porte italiano, Lightning llevaría un tradicional traje italiano de tela blanca, repaso los diferentes estilos hasta que su vista se enfoco en uno en especial, era de un blanco puro con tonos dorados, hacían resaltar la cintura y las piernas, era perfecto, tomo el traje y lo empezó a mover para verlo en todas direcciones.

En cambio McQueen en cuanto entro se encontró con un pasillo parecido, solo que este tenia trajes mas formales, barrio con la mirada los trajes negros, aunque odiaba admitirlo, el negro no quedaría bien en Francesco y menos en su boda, miro resignado los trajes blancos y curiosamente le gustaron mas, toco cada uno hasta que regreso sobre sus pasos cuando capto uno casi oculto, era un completamente blanco, muy parecidos a los que se usaban en América, la diferencia es que tenia una corbata y una pañuelo en el bolsillo color dorado rayado,si, lo había encontrado.

Afuera de las puertas, Sheriff y Guido terminaban de ayudar al hombre de acomodar los trajes y barrer los vidrios rotos.

-¿Crees que ya hayan terminado?-pregunto el oficial al dueño.

-Por lo poco que los he visto, me impresiona que no hayan derribado mis puertas-intento reír pero con cierto temor de que pasara-Creo que ya tomaron una decisión.

- _Queste tute sono state troppo_ -lloriqueaba el italiano abrazando un traje.

El Sheriff lo ignoro y simplemente soltó un fuerte chiflido para llamar la atención de los prometidos que salieron segundos después, ambos con un traje en manos, solo que lo pusieron en una bolsa para ocultarlo de la mirada del otro.

-Bien niños, ya los tienen, ¿alguna pregunta que quieran hacerle al otro?

El rubio miro al castaño advirtiéndole con la mirada.

-No es un vestido, ¿verdad?-pregunto cuando el otro desvió la mirada.

- _Puó essere_...

-¡Francesco!-le reclamo.

-¡El ligero _ha di mostrare_!

-¡No usare vestido!

El desacuerdo volvió a reinar en cuanto MCQueen la lanzo una caja de corbatas al italiano que le reclamo advirtiéndole que también lo maquillaría. Guido se fue a un rincón protegiendo cuanto podía los trajes, el dueño se oculto detrás del Sheriff con miedo a que le volaran la cabeza de un golpe, y el oficial simplemente fue hacia ellos aburrido y coloco una esposa en cada mano de los prometidos.

-¡Sheriff!

-¡¿ _Cosa e' questo_?!

-Están arrestados.

 _Así que sacude esa cosa arriba_

 _Chica juega con tu cabello de lujo_

 _Me encanta la forma en que lames tus labios_

 _Aquí vamos y estrellas para compartir_

 _Yo rockeo este club y tu rockeas este baile_

 _Va a pensar que es un mal romance_

El vaso causo un ruido sordo al estrellarse contra el suelo, Lightning miraba al hombre frente a el de manera incrédula, Francesco se golpeaba el pecho tratando de que aquel trozo de cannoli se fuera por buen camino, Mack apretaba la boca para evitar soltar la carcajada y Ramone los miraba decisivo, no se echaría para atrás, era un si o un si.

-Dime que es una broma...-susurro el corredor rubio.

-¡ _Sei pazzo_!

-Ni bromeo, ni estoy loco-el hombre de traje con vivos colores apunto a la puerta-Irán a un salón de belleza, ahora.

Fue todo, Mack se rió frente a sus caras con la mirada de los prometidos indignados, ellos eran hombres, ¡No tenían que ir a un salón de belleza, eso era para niñas!; hace cuestión de segundos había llegado el novio de Flo diciéndoles que los llevaría a un salón de belleza les guste o no, no aceptaría negativas o de lo contrario los llevaría arrastrando, no por nada estaba el grandulon de Mack haciendo guardia a la entrada por si se les llegaba a ocurrir escaparse.

-¡No puedes hablar enserio!

-Claro que lo estoy haciendo. No pude arreglar sus autos por que irán en limusina, pero puedo arreglarlos a ustedes.

Francesco miro interrogante a su prometido que solo se encogió de hombros.

-Nadie obligara a Francesco _per andare_.

El hombre de extravagantes colores lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Quieres apostar?

(30 minutos después)

-¿Les hacemos manicure?

Ramone levanto la vista de la revista que estaba leyendo, miro a un castaño que parecía que la sien estaba a punto de explotarle, a McQueen lo habían llevado a otro cuarto junto con Mack. Regreso la vista a la señorita que le había preguntado, sonrió con indiscreta burla.

-Por supuesto.

-Arderás _all'inferno_ -susurro Bernoulli lo suficientemente alto para que el otro hombre lo escuchara.

El otro soltó una "indiscreta" risa.

-Lo que tu digas galán.

Se sumergieron en un incomodo silencio, dos mujeres sostenían las manos del corredor italiano mientras este pensaba las mil maneras en las que podría matar a Ramone y hacerlo parecer un suicidio. Pero esa calma se quebró cuando la puerta en la que dentro estaban Mack y McQueen fue bruscamente abierta por un rubio semi desnudo.

-¡Quitenme esto, soy hombre!

-¡Muchacho, solo era una prueba!-Mack salio siguiendo al rubio mientras sostenía una bata.

-¡No me enchinaran el pelo!

Francesco reacciono al escuchar eso, (no es como si se hubiera quedado idiotizado mirando el cuerpo casi libre de prendas de su prometido, no, nada que ver), miro al de ojos azules con tubos en la cabeza de color rosa...de acuerdo...había visto cosas ridículas pero esto los superaba.

-¡Al menos ponte una bata!-el mas alto corrió escandalizado hasta ponerse al lado de su amigo y cubrirlo con la bata que tenia en mano, ¡Solo había salido con una toalla en la cintura!.

El corredor americano se sonrojo un poco aun sin dejar su enojo de lado, pero al voltear al lado toda ira se fue. Su prometido estaba sentado con una bata blanca, les estaban poniendo unas extrañas cremas en las manos, le recortaban las uñas y le masajeaban las palmas...le estaban dando un manicure...¿Podía verse mas ridículo?.

-¡Te ves ridículo!-dijeron al mismo tiempo los novios.

Mientras seguían discutiendo quien se veía peor, Mack se acerco a Ramone cuando este le hizo una seña. El hombre señalo discretamente la puerta, el otro entendió y fue a hacer guardia.

-¡Suficiente! Ambos se ven ridículos y ambos terminaran de arreglarse.

-¡No puedes obligarnos!-protesto el rubio.

Ramone solo suspiro y apunto a una esquina donde estaban varias mujeres con secadoras, peines, tubos, cremas, spray y varios productos; apunto a otro lado donde habían unos 5 hombres vestidos de blanco con unas batas de baño en mano y la palabra seguridad en una esquina de sus camisas; señalo la puerta donde estaba Mack haciendo guardia por si intentaban escapar.

Tanto Lightning como Bernoulli tragaron seco.

-¿Decían?

El italiano se acerco a su prometido y le susurro algo que solo logro sonrojar al otro.

-Yo ya me voy-el rubio se metió de nuevo por la puerta de la que salio.

-¿No estaban haciendo un manicure?, Francesco no estará aquí toda la _vita_.

El castaño se sentó extendiendo las manos que las mujeres tomaron nuevamente. Ramone solo se encogió de hombros y volvió a su revistas, ellos quedarían tan asombrosos como sus autos.

 _Va a flip-flop en la cola, yeah_

 _Loco y este vestido de rock_

 _Asi que sacude esa cosa, bebe_

 _Es un mal romance, tal vez_

 _Bebe, yeah, yeah, yeah_

-¿Una...que?

Jeff rodó los ojos y puso sus manos sobre sus caderas mirando a McQueen con reproche, detrás de el, Lewis apretaba la boca para no reír y recibir un castigo, (y tal vez paliza), de su pareja.

-Una despedida de soltero, McQueen.

El británico fingió una tos para disimular la risa.

-¿Una despedida de soltero?...¿Para mi?-el corredor de auto rojo se apunto a si mismo. El de ojos grises suspiro cansado.

-No...para mi perro, embarazo a la vecina...¡Pues claro que es para ti!

Lightning miro al suelo pensando en los pro y contras de tener una despedida de soltero. Lo positivo seria que podría disfrutar su ultima noche de galantería con sus mejores amigos, lo negativo, seria que Francesco se celara y le cortara el...

-¿Y que habría en mi despedida?

El otro rubio sonrió creyendo haber atrapado a su amigo.

-Sera sorpresa, no te preocupes, no le seras infiel a tu noviecito.

El de ojos cielo miro a la pareja de Jeff preguntándole con la mirada: "¿Por que lo dejas hacer esto?". El peli negro se encogió de hombros contestándole de igual manera: "No sabes de lo que es capaz si le niego algo...me conviene que acepten".

-Aguanta-el rubio puso la mano frente al otro rubio-¿Solo me lo ofreces a mi?

-Nop, Lewis le organizara una despedida aparte a Francesco, así que tu y yo estaremos juntos en esto.

El maldito italiano también estaba involucrado, así se sentiría menos culpable si el hacia lo mismo.

-Hecho.

(Esa misma noche)

Se equivoco, realmente se equivoco, esto era un desastre, jamas debió aceptar la propuesta del diablo. Eran las 3 de la mañana en un gran salón de fiesta con varios de sus compañeros regados por el suelo, a algunos tendrá que ir a revisarles el pulso para ver si siguen vivos, Jeff estaba sobre el escenario con un moño de celofan rojo y con la camisa abierta cantando a todo pulmón "We will rock you", Todoroki se reía como si le hubieran contado el mejor chiste del mundo mientras se apoyaba sobre una persona que dudaba que estuviera consiente, era claro que el japones no toleraba el alcohol, y no valía la pena mencionar a los otros...ya tenia con que chantajearlos.

-¿Como llegamos a esto en 3 horas?

McQueen camino esquivando a la gente desmayada sobre el suelo para llegar a un pequeño balcón que estaba apartado de toda esa tontería que se hacia llamar "Despedida de soltero". Cerro la puerta de cristal para tener mas privacidad, la luna lucia hermosa esa noche, quien imaginaria que su ultima noche de soltero terminaría así, hubiera sido mejor una linda cena con...

-¿ _Ti stai divertendo_?

Volteo a un lado siguiendo la tan conocida voz, en el balcón de al lado estaba Francesco mirándolo con una tranquila sonrisa.

-¿Que haces aquí?

-La _addio al celibato_ de Francesco fue en el salón de al lado... _era orribile_ -soltó una suave risa al decir lo ultimo.

Al parecer ambos prometidos pensaban lo mismo, el italiano le contó que Lewis termino debajo de una mesa con el cuenco de ponche alcoholizado vació sobre su cabeza, Caroule se acostó sobre sobre las bocinas abrazando un six pack con la foto de Shu pegada al cartón...realmente deprimente.

-La mayoría _rimane inconscia_.

-Me paso lo mismo.

El castaño se paro sobre la pequeña pared que los separaba y de un salto quedo justo a su lado.

- _Ora se è una serata perfetta_.

El rubio se sentó en el sillón del balcón donde segundos después Bernoulli le siguió, no quería admitirlo pero lo que dijo fue muy hermoso. Se sobresalto cuando sintió una cálida mano sobre la suya, Francesco se mantenía mirando la luna.

-S-Sabes...-maldición, tartamudeo.

-¿Hmm?-el de ojos chocolate le miro.

-Pense...es solo una tontería pero...si tu quisieras...b-bueno...ya sabes-¿Por que se le hacia tan difícil?

El mas alto le miro confundido hasta que una sonrisa maliciosa se fue formando en su rostro. Tomo la mano de Lightning al pararse obligandolo a hacer lo mismo, su prometido estaba por protestar pero lo silencio robandole un corto beso en los labios.

-Francesco y McQueen _l'iran a cena_.

El italiano los guió hasta un auto negro con una calcomania en el vidrio de la bandera italiana. El rubio esta vez no se quejo y se sentó en el asiento del copiloto.

-Oye, pero no habrá restaurantes abiertos a esta hora-la duda le surgió cuando al fijarse por la ventana vio varios locales cerrados.

-Francesco nunca dijo que iríamos a un restaurante.

-¿Entonces?

Bernoulli le miro de reojo con una maliciosa sonrisa.

- _Ho cocinare_... _e godetevi il nostro addio al celibato_... _insieme_.

 _Oh, mamma mia, es italiano_

 _El me va a decir un millón de mentiras_

 _Oh, mamma mia, es italiano_

 _Conozco el camino cuando miro en sus ojos_

-¡¿DONDE ESTA MI YERNO?!

Filmore se sobresalto por el repentino grito y derramo su té de hierbas sobre la alfombra, McMissile le miro con una ceja alzada.

-Ups...

La puerta se abrió revelando a una hermosa mujer que aparentaba menos edad de la que tenia, recorrió la habitación con la mirada y solo resoplo cansada; hace cosa de 5 minutos había perdido a su yerno y futuro hijo cuando ella fue por una velo que McQueen se había negado a ponerse durante la ceremonia, pero los italiano siempre se salían con la suya, por lo que intuía que el rubio había escapado de su suegra.

-Estos _bambini_ de hoy en día.

-¿Busca a McQueen?-pregunto el espía pasandole un trapo al otro hombre para que limpiara la mancha, Francesco adora su alfombra.

-Si _caro_ , ¿lo habrán visto?

Ambos negaron y le ofrecieron ayuda a la señora Bernoulli, ella encantada acepto. Cada quien se puso a buscar por todas partes, faltaban 10 horas para la boda y a Lightning se le ocurrió irse a quien sabe donde para hacer quien sabe que en el día de su boda.

-¡¿ _Dove questo_?!-pregunto exasperada a la nada, ya había buscado en todo el primer piso y no lo encontró, buscarlo en todo el edificio no seria sencillo, el hotel frente a la playa no era precisamente pequeño.

-¿ _Mamma_?

La mujer se volteo para ver a su hijo, Francesco lucia hermoso, tal como su difunto padre el dia de su boda, se froto los ojos disimuladamente para evitar que una lagrima se le escapara. Bernoulli se le acerco extendiendole la mano con una sonrisa.

-¿ _Questi bene_?-termino abrazando a su madre.

-Si, _mia cara_.

Se quedaron asi hasta que escucharon unos suaves murmullos, ambos se miraron dudosos y siguieron esas voces, fueron a dar a un cuarto un poco alejado de donde estaban, entreabrieron la puerta para poder ver y lo que vieron los dejo sorprendidos.

-Mama.

-Mi cielo, es el día de tu boda, muestrale una sonrisa a mama.

Dentro estaban Lightning y la señora McQueen, la mujer estaba sentada en el sofá, el corredor estaba acostado a su lado con la cara apoyada en sus piernas y ella le acariciaba el cabello con una sonrisa, daban la sensación de un niño siendo mimado por su madre.

-¿Estas feliz?-pregunto el rubio a su madre.

-Mmm...¿Amas a Francesco?-la mujer hizo como si lo pensara. El mas joven se sonrojo ligeramente y desvio la mirada.

-Si...mucho.

-Entonces estoy feliz. Si tu eres feliz, yo también lo soy,el es buena persona-la mujer se agacho un poco y le dio un beso en la frente-Ademas, mi yerno es muy guapo-comento con una sonrisita.

Afuera, Francesco sonrió con prepotencia y su madre le acaricio el brazo.

-Claro-el corredor americano rodo los ojos.

-Debería ir peinandote, falta poco para la boda y mi hijo no lucirá el cabello desordenado el día de su matrimonio-la mujer le dio unas suaves palmadas a un costado para que el otro se levantara.

El de ojos azules se fue a sentar en una silla frente a un gran espejo, la mujer se puso detrás de el y le comenzó a cepillar el cabello.

-¿Puedes creer que la madre de Francesco quiso ponerme velo?-soltó con una risa.

La señora McQueen paro el peine y miro a la nada mientras una sonrisa se formaba lentamente en su rostro.

-Sabes...no es una mala idea.

-Me alegra que este de acuerdo conmigo.

Ambos rubios se voltearon para ver a la madre de Francesco con una sonrisa y a su hijo detrás de el cubriéndose los ojos. McQueen sudo frió algo asustado.

-¿Quien no lo estaría con mi precioso hijo usando un velo?-Phoebe sonrió encantada y le hizo señas a la otra mujer para que la ayudara a peinar al novio.

Lightning se aferro al sillón tratando de fundirse con el, su madre y la madre de Francesco juntas...que dios se apiade de el. Levanto la vista para pedirle ayuda a su futuro esposo pero lo encontró aun con la vista oculta y tanteando las paredes para no golpearse con algo.

-¡¿Que estas haciendo?!

- _Io sposo non deve vedere la sposa prima del matrimonio._

 _Oh, mamma mia, es italiano_

 _El me va a decir un millón de mentiras_

 _Oh, mamma mia, es italiano_

 _Conozco el camino cuando miro en sus ojos_

La música nupcial empezó a sonar y todos guardaron silencio. Las señoras Bernoulli y McQueen esperaban a un lado del altar con unos hermosos vestidos y unos elegantes ramos de rosas blancas. Todos voltearon a la entrada de la iglesia por donde aparecía Francesco, la madre castaña parpadeo repetidamente para evitar que las lagrimas le corrieran el maquillaje, su hijo esta por casarse, el momento mas feliz de su vida, el castaño camino hasta situarse frente al altar justo a su lado.

Segundos después entro un rubio con un velo, si, Bernoulli y McQueen lo lograron; camino despacio hasta ponerse al lado de su madre que la miro con una sonrisa y le dio un suave apretón en la mano antes de tomar la de Francesco. Phoebe se abanico en un intento de mantener la compostura, siempre soñó con este momento y ahora podía verlo hecho realidad.

El padre frente a ellos comenzó a recitar los votos de los prometidos y después de media hora llegaba la pregunta decisiva.

-Usted, señor Francesco Bernoulli, ¿Acepta a Lightning McQueen como su futuro esposo para amarlo, cuidarlo y apoyarlo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe?

El de ojos chocolate miro de frente a su pareja y le dio un suave guiño, extendió la mano detrás de el para tomar el anillo que sostenía su madre y lo coloco con cuidado en el dedo anular del rubio.

- _Yes_.

El otro se sorprendió pero le dio una sonrisa.

-Usted, señor Lightning McQueen, ¿Acepta a Francesco Bernoulli como su futuro esposo para amarlo, cuidarlo y apoyarlo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe?

El de ojos cielo repitió la acción de otro tomando el anillo de bodas de la mano de su madre y lo coloco también en el dedo anular del castaño, le dio una caricia en la mano.

- _Se_.

El padre los miro con una sonrisa.

-Entonces, por el poder que me confirió Dios, yo los declaro esp...

Antes de que terminara, Lightning jalo de la corbata al italiano y lo atrajo hacia si robandole el beso, todos se sorprendieron y hasta aplaudieron, las señoras Bernoulli y McQueen se taparon la boca de la emoción, ¡Ese era su hijo!.

Pero el mas sorprendido resulto ser Francesco que aun lo miraba atónito después del beso, su esposo lo miro con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- _Mamma mia_ -susurro el italiano recobrando la compostura y tomando a su esposo de la cintura.

El rubio solto una risa y juntos comenzaron a dirigirse a la salidad donde ya los esperaban todos sus amigos y familiares, al salir por las puertas, cayeron sobre ellos arroz que era la tradicion.

-¡Vivan los esposos!-grito Mater emocionado antes de recibir un beso en la mejilla de su novia.

El de ojos azules rio feliz y estaba por responderle a su amigo pero fue cortado cuando unos labios se posaron sobre los suyos, al separarse Francesco lo miraba con su misma sonrisa.

- _Vendetta._

-Eres un rencoroso-lo abrazo por el cuello atrayendolo para otro beso.

Horas después, ambos estaban bebiendo vino italiano después de cortar el pastel, todos disfrutaban de la fiesta, por debajo de la mesa se sostenían la mano. Podian ver a Mater y Holley bailando en la pista, Sally conversaba con Uriel el pastelero, Sargento estaba junto a Filmore evitando que lo avergonzara frente a la señorita Magdalena, Sheriff platicaba con el dueño de la tienda de trajes, Guido y Luigi también bailaban con sus madres en la pista, Flo estaba cantando karaoke en el escenario con Ramone, Mack luchaba por no dormirse en la silla después de comerse 4 rebanadas de paste y 6 copas de vino. Shu estaba siendo cortejando por Caroule que quería sacar a bailar al apenado japones, no veían a la distancia a Lewis y Jeff y dudaban que los vieran en unas horas.

-¿Quien había cachado el ramo?-pregunto Lightning a su esposo.

Bernoulli pareció pensarlo.

-Creo que había sido Shu.

-Oh, eso explica por que esta tan rojo.

-Ya sabemos de quien sera el siguiente _matrimonio_ -rió por la suerte del peli negro-Francesco sera el padrino de _fratello_.

El rubio le dio un ligero codazo por eso, pero apretó un poco mas la mano del otro para asegurarse de que supiera que lo ama.

-Sabes...

-¿Hmm?

- _Ti amo_.

El de ojos chocolate le sonrió.

- _I love you_.

Antes de que dijera algo mas, el castaño tomo la mano del otro y lo saco a la pista para bailar el vals. McQueen no le reprocho, había esperado esto.

-Bailas muy bien.

-Obvio, Francesco es _italiano_.

-Presumido.

Minutos después, el rubio volvió a ser jalado, pero esta vez afuera del salón.

-¿A donde vamos?

- _Per la nostra luna di miele_.

El corredor americano se sonrojo, Francesco lo conducido hasta una flamante limusina negra, no dijo nada cuando este le abrió la puerta como si fuera una damisela, en cambio, solo sonrió.

-Es italiano.


End file.
